


Nullig

by NemesisNyx



Series: The Day Legacy [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisNyx/pseuds/NemesisNyx
Summary: Cipher Nine crashed onto Cathar, lost her memories and gained Force powers.





	1. Chapter 1

She didn’t remember her life before five years ago. She woke up in the middle of the wreckage. She had a head injury, ringing in her ears, her gaze fuzzy and unable to focus, her throat raw and burning.

 

The people that found her didn’t have a healer or proper kolto or anything. Her throat was too damaged; she’d never be able to talk ever again.

 

She didn’t have a problem with that. She couldn’t even remember he own name, why did it matter if she couldn’t talk.

 

Then the Eternal Fleet attacked and it suddenly became imperative that she hide. So she did.

 

The villagers that found her, took care of her, carted her off to some backwater that didn’t even have a name or more than five people. She made the sixth.

 

“You’ll be safe here.” one of her saviors said. “Nobody will be able to find you.”

 

She was confused. Why would it matter if she was found? She suddenly hated that she couldn’t remember her previous life.

 

**_:I don’t understand.:_** She signed emphatically as she watched her new caretakers carry her little possessions into her new home.

 

“We have to keep you safe. The Eternal Empire is killing off Force users. We can’t have you die.” Her caretaker smiled sadly at her.

 

She still didn’t understand. **_:I’m a healer. They wouldn’t kill a healer?:_** She wasn’t sure but who would kill a healer.

 

Her caretaker shared a glance with another villager. “The healers are what they’re killing first.”

 

She quieted down after that, troubled that she would be targeted because of how she used the Force. Who would harm a healer?

 

“It’s ok, Nullig.” Her caretaker smiled. “We will make sure you’re safe.”

 

Nullig smiled nervously. They had been taking care of her for years now since she crash landed on this planet. They took care of her, they healed her as best as they could, they gave her a name, they taught her to speak. She trusted them.

 

Nullig raised her red eyes to look at the tree she would be living in. She often wondered what she lived in before she crashed here.


	2. Chapter 2

Admiral Bey’wan Aygo was having a terrible day. The Alliance Commander seemed to be holed up with her assistants – Lana and Theron – in the med-bay and didn’t seem to be coming out any time soon.

 

“Is is absolutely necessary for the Cathar delegation to speak to the Commander?” Bey’wan asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“They refuse to talk to anybody else.” Major Aric Jorgan grunted in annoyance.

 

The Cathar delegation had arrived, spotted Aric off in the distance then refused to talk to anybody but him or the Commander. Bey’wan felt a moment of grim pity for the Cathar.

 

One of the Cathar must have thought that Aric and Bey’wan were taking too long and growled something at Aric in Catharese.

 

Aric rolled his eyes, and turned to say something back to the delegate.

 

“What was that about?” Bey’wan asked trying not to exclude the delegate but also didn’t know how to speak Catharese.

 

“He says that they will just be waiting in the cantina when the Commander finally gets brave enough to come see them.” Aric’s eye began twitching.

 

Bey’wan snorted. “Fine by me, as long as they can speak enough to drink and have the credits to pay.”

 

Aric rolled his eyes.

 

#

 

Nullig was uncomfortable being around people. There were so many different types of aliens. She saw some similar to her – blue skin, red eyes, black hair – but she hid whenever they tried to talk to her. The other Force users she avoided sight unseen; she hadn’t needed to see that there was going to be a Force user in order for her to avoid them, she only had to feel.

 

The base was filled with so many different types of people, factions, and things. Nullig couldn’t cope. She had been living in a tree for five years, in a forest.

 

She had been picked to go on the delegation between her planet and this Alliance because she was a healer and the other delegates were unsure of their welcome. The Commander of the Alliance was a former Sith – whatever that was – and her friends were unsure if the Sith would accept them.

 

Her friends were in the cantina, lead there by a ferocious looking stripped Cathar with orange eyes. Nullig had never seen a Cathar with that pattern before. He both frightened and fascinated her. He was annoyed at being bothered but he was happy that there was still Cathar on his ancestral planet.

 

Nullig hid behind several of the delegates so she remained unseen by the stripped Cathar. But she hated being in the cantina, it was noisy and so many people pressing in on her, their thoughts and emotions rubbing her wrong, she had to get away, find a spot just for herself.

 

**_:I need to be by myself.:_** She signed to her friend and main caretaker, a large strapping male Cathar named Jak.

 

“Be safe.” Jak warned her.

 

Nullig smiled and scurried away.

 

#

 

Aric was annoyed. The delegation from the planet Cathar was being incredibly stubborn, plus they seemed be hiding something from him but every time he tried to look and see what it was, they’d close ranks around it.

 

Growling in frustration, Aric took himself away from the cantina and back to work.

 

#

 

Bey’wan had realized some time ago that he was being watched. He waited patiently until he caught a glimpse of who it could be. His patience paid off, it was a tiny Chiss woman, long black hair, slim build, lithe. How she had scrambled up to the rafters, Bey’wan had no idea, but there she was, watching him as he coordinated with fellow military personnel.

 

#

 

Nullig had never seen the type of alien that was in charge of the military aspects of this Alliance. What was he? He was furry like her saviors but shorter, more compact, had a longer face. He was as fascinating as the stripped Cathar but not as frightening.

 

Nullig wanted to talk to him. But how could she do that?

 

#

 

Jak had lost sight of Nullig. He had been keeping tabs on her for a while since she slipped out of the cantina.

 

Jak had lost sight of his Chiss friend about the time he got to where the military was based in this massive compound.

 

Looking around he spotted something that looked like her. So she was following the Bothan? Jak shook his head, made sense, Nullig had never seen a Bothan before.

 

Nullig was trailing behind the Bothan as he went about doing whatever it was that the Bothan did.

 

Jak began to make a beeline towards her – she was hiding behind a stack of crates, spying on the Bothan.

 

Jak saw the Cathar that had led the delegates to the cantina also making a beeline towards Nullig.

 

“Oh, no.” Jak began running to get to Nullig first.

 

#

 

Aric kept scenting something that was new in the military hall of the compound and it seemed to be following Bey’wan. And Aric did not like unknown scents. Could the Cathar delegation be a ruse? Could they have brought an assassin? Although, why an assassin would be trying to kill Bey’wan was a mystery.

 

Finally, Aric caught a glimpse of what was following his friend. A short, slim, female Chiss with black hair.

 

Growling low in his throat, Aric swiftly approached the mystery Chiss.

 

#

 

Nullig knew she should not be creeping around the compound. It was suspicious, she was new, unknown, and creepy because she couldn’t talk and not many people understood sign language.

 

“Hey! What are you doing?” A gruff, deep male voice barked at her.

 

Nullig squeaked – more a releasing of air than actual noise – and cowered next to the crate she was using as cover. It was the stripped Cathar that had fascinated her earlier. And he was glaring down at her with such distrust.

 

Nullig didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t hurt him so using the Force was out of the question. Did he know sign language?

 

Nullig was panicking. What was she supposed to do? And this Cathar was staring so intently.

 

“Well?” Aric asked imperiously. Why wasn’t this Chiss speaking? “I asked you a question. What are you doing?”

 

Nullig worked her jaw a few times, tried to sign something, anything but she was too panicked to make her hands work correctly. She often wondered if she stuttered when she was nervous back when she could speak.

 

“She can’t answer you.” Jak swooped in, positioned himself between Nullig and Aric. “She’s mute and you’re frightening her.” Jak turned to place his arms on Nullig’s shoulders, turned her face to look at him. “Shhh, Iggie, it’s ok. You’re fine.”

 

Nullig sniffled a few times, tried to sign something else, her hands clenching as they tried to form words.

 

“Take your time.” Jak glared at Aric, daring the other Cathar to say or do anything.

 

Aric just crossed his arms and looked questioningly at Nullig.

 

**_:I’m sorry. He frightened me.:_** Nullig finally signed, her movements were stilted, her hands trembling.

 

“She’s mute?” The woman being mute never occurred to Aric.

 

“She’s mute.” Jak tried to stop Nullig’s trembling.

 

**: _I’m sorry. I don’t have vocal cords.:_** Nullig tried to smile at Aric. She failed. **_:I’m Nullig.:_**

 

Aric rubbed the back of his neck. “Aric Jorgan.” He stuck his hand out.

 

Nullig jumped at his sudden movement, Jak glared at Aric, but she tentatively stuck her hand out for the offered handshake.

 

**_:Nice to meet you, Aric.:_** Nullig smiled up at Aric.

 

“Nice to meet you too, Nullig.” Aric found himself warming up to the tiny Chiss woman. “So why are you following Bey’wan?” Now that introductions were over, and Aric couldn’t bring himself to be suspicious of Nullig, he had no idea why.

 

**_:I’ve never seen his type of species before. What is he?:_** She signed, twisting out of Jak’s arms and peeking over the crate at Bey’wan again.

 

Aric cocked an eyebrow, how had she never seen a Bothan before? His confusion must have shown on his face because Jak answered.

 

“She doesn’t remember anything before five years ago.” Jak shrugged. “I’m Jak by the way.”

 

Jak and Aric shook hands.

 

“Amnesia?” Aric had never heard of amnesia lasting that long before.

 

“Yep. We found her in a crashed spaceship. Her vocal cords had been completely burned out by the Force. Or at least that’s what the healers said.” Jak spared a fond look at his ward only to realize she was no longer there. “Where’d she go?”

 

Aric also found himself surprised that Nullig had slipped away from the two of them. “Does she always do that?” He spotted her closer to Bey’wan. “She’s there.” He made to move towards her.

 

Jak held out his hand, stopping Aric. “She needs to do this herself.”


	3. Chapter 3

Bey’wan turned and suddenly his shadow was before him. She was shorter than him by a few inches and it was hard for people to be shorter than a Bothan. A feat.

 

“Hello.” Bey’wan smiled down at the Chiss woman.

 

She smiled back. Her hands moving in a repeatable pattern.

 

“Oh, you can’t speak.” Bey’wan said. He had never met a person that couldn’t speak.

 

She nodded. Her hands signing something else.

 

“My Catharese sign language is a little rusty, I’m afraid.” Bey’wan frowned at the distress he saw pass over the woman’s face.

 

She waved her hands. She understood Basic at least.

 

“Would you like to borrow my datapad so you could tell me your name?” Bey’wan offered.

 

The Chiss nodded, her eyes hopeful. Bey’wan responded to her look with a shy smile. He had never met anybody that wanted to meet him so badly. He felt – flattered was the only way to describe it.

 

The Chiss woman accepted his datapad gratefully, scrolling through it to find a way to type out her name.

 

**: I’m Nullig.:** She typed; showing Bey’wan.

 

“I’m Bey’wan. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance Null-ig. Did I say that correctly?” Bey’wan bowed at his waist.

 

Nullig smiled shyly up at him, batting her eyelashes coyly as her eyes shone in happiness, nodding that he had said her name correctly. He forgot to breathe for a second as his heart pounded in his ears. Bey’wan was too old for this feeling.

 

**: You may call me Iggie if you want.:** Nullig typed.

 

Bey’wan shook his head. “No, Nullig suits you.” He didn’t know why, but Nullig’s blush pleased him. He wanted to make her blush in pleasure more.

 

#

 

Aric watched the strange conversation happening between the mute Nullig and the expressionless Bey’wan. Aric was picking up some interesting new scents from his Bothan friend. Bey’wan was a few years older than Aric, Aric was forty, Bey’wan was forty-eight and unmarried and unattached as well.

 

“Is Nullig always so forward?” Aric asked, looking at Jak.

 

Jak’s mouth was open, his shock at the scene as obvious at Aric’s.

 

“No.” Jak breathed. “Is he always so friendly?”

 

“No.” Aric shook his head. Was he witnessing his friend developing an infatuation?

 

#

 

**: What are you?:** Nullig typed out. She bit her bottom lip, unsure if her question was rude.

 

“I’m a Bothan.” Bey’wan studied the woman. He had discovered that Nullig was thirty, eighteen years his junior.

 

Nullig’s mouth formed an O even as her brow knit. : **Bothan?:**

 

Bey’wan’s mouth quirked into a crooked smile. How had she never seen a Bothan before. “How had you never seen a Bothan before?”

 

Nullig ducked her head in shame? Regret? And typed out **: I have amnesia. I don’t remember anything before waking up surrounded by burning ship on Cathar.:** She chewed her lip, sure that Bey’wan wouldn’t believe her.

 

Bey’wan nodded. It made sense, why she only knew Catharese sign language instead of Basic sign language, why she avoided the other Chiss. “Do you know Basic sign language?”

 

Nullig shook her head.

 

“Would you like me to teach you?” Bey’wan could’ve kicked himself. What right did he have to teach this woman anything? She was eighteen years younger than him and – he guessed rightly with a quick flick of his eyes to Aric and an unknown Cathar he recognized from earlier –a part of the Cathar delegation.

 

Nullig clapped, she made strange gasping noise which Bey’wan assumed were meant to be squeals of happiness. She grabbed his arm with both her hands. Bey’wan glanced down at her fingers, wrapped around his bare wrist as she looked up at him, brimming with happiness. She didn’t seem to notice his furry arm; or how it was different from Cathars despite his fur being shaggier and longer.

 

She let go of his arm long enough to type a quick message **: Really? Thank you!:** Before wrapping her arms around Bey’wan arm, bouncing up and down in happiness.

 

“Really.” Bey’wan laughed, the first carefree laugh he laughed in a while. What was he doing?

 

All he knew was he wanted to make sure that Nullig never let go of his arm.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey, have you seen Iggie?” Jak asked Bey’wan.

 

Bey’wan turned his focus from the training session to the nervous Cathar. “No. Why?”

 

Jak was constantly frightened that Nullig would get stolen by less than reputable people. Notably Kaliyo and Dr. Lokin. Bey’wan couldn’t blame the guy for that.

 

“I can’t find her. Last time I checked in on her she was going to the medical wing to find out about getting new vocal cords.” Jak rubbed a hand over his head, looking in the faces of every black haired Chiss he came across.

 

Bey’wan couldn’t breathe for a second, the idea of Nullig getting her voice back was wonderful but then she wouldn’t need him. But he’d get to hear her speak. “Cybernetic vocal cords would be pretty cool. She’d be able to speak any language then.” If she could speak any language, maybe he could teach her Bothese.

 

“I don’t think she’s thought of it that way.” The way Jak cut his eyes down to look at Bey’wan pulled Bey’wan up short.

 

“What?” Bey’wan asked.

 

“That’s for her to tell you.” Jak sighed. “You two are due for a lunch date soon; just tell her I was looking for her, alright?”

 

“Will do.” Bey’wan rubbed his chin. He gathered from Jak that Nullig wasn’t eager to have cybernetic vocal cords. But why?

 

#

 

Bey’wan waited anxiously for Nullig to arrive. Usually, they arrived at the cantina for their afternoon lunch and lesson at the same time. Had been for three months, but she was running late, by five minutes. And Bey’wan was worried that she had been kidnapped. But not by Kaliyo or Lokin, both of them were off doing whatever it was either of them did. Dr. Lokin needed some type of chemical for his experiments, Kaliyo went with him to make sure he was safe and to blow things up.

 

He was amazed that Lokin and Kaliyo used to work together.

 

Bey’wan felt a tap on his shoulder; he looked up to see Nullig’s smiling face. She was happier today than she had been in a while.

 

“Hello.” Bey’wan returned her half hug. Touching was a way she communicated since she couldn’t talk. “You’re late.”

 

**_:I made a new friend.:_** Nullig signed in perfect Basic.

 

Bey’wan raised a brow. “And is your friend helping you learn?” He felt bereft, the quicker Nullig learned Basic Sign Language, the quicker she wouldn’t need him.

 

Nullig nodded. **_:She’s helping so I can talk to you better.:_**

 

Bey’wan ducked his head. Nullig wanted to learn so she could talk to him. “You mean easier?”

 

Nullig blushed but nodded.

 

Bey’wan smiled. “I heard from Jak that you went to see about getting cybernetic vocal cords.”

 

Nullig’s smile lost its brilliance, but she nodded.

 

“No good?”

 

Nullig shook her head, pulled out her datapad to type. **:It’s an extensive surgery. And I don’t want to sound weird.:**

 

Bey’wan reached out and covered one of her hands with his. “I’m sure you’ll sound lovely.” He was glad his fur hid his blushes.

 

Nullig wasn’t so lucky. She blushed a becoming shade of purple.

 

“Hey, Nullig.” Bey’wan licked his lips, mouth dry. “There’s going to be a holovid being shown later this evening. Would you like to go? With me?”

 

Nullig’s eyes widened before a huge grin split her face and she threw herself across the table and into Bey’wan’s arms. He was lucky that his chair was against the wall or they’d have wound up on the floor.

 

“I take it, that’s a yes?” Bey’wan smiled down at the exuberant Chiss in his arms.

 

Nullig nodded so hard the chair and table shook.

 

Bey’wan laughed.

 

#

 

The holovid was boring, Bey’wan found his mind wandering. Mostly he found it wandering to the Chiss woman beside him. She agreed to come to the holovid with him so enthusiastically. Did that mean she liked him? That she liked him as much and in the same way that he liked her?

 

“Hey, Nullig.” Bey’wan whispered into her hair.

 

Nullig sat up.

 

“Want to go out on the balcony?” Bey’wan pointed his head to the doors that lead towards the balcony.

 

Nullig smiled and nodded. Bey’wan smiled back. He stood up, offered his hand to Nullig, pulled her up. She didn’t drop his hand after she stood up though. Bey’wan coughed but didn’t drop her hand either. He walked towards the balcony.

 

The air on Odessen felt wonderful. There was a slight breeze. And they were the only ones on the balcony. He looked around for the bench that was placed there by Vette earlier in the week.

 

“Care for a seat?” Bey’wan was nervous as he gestured towards the bench.

 

Nullig smiled up at him, her face open and trusting as she sat. Bey’wan sat beside her. She scooted close to him, wrapped her arms around his, placed her head on his shoulder.

 

“Nullig, I like you. I think I’m falling in love with you actually.” Bey’wan stated softly.

 

Nullig lifted her head up, brows furrowed, questioning look in her eyes. **_:You think you’re falling in love with me?:_** She signed. **_:What does that mean? You think.:_**

 

“It means that I can’t wait to spend time with you every day and I care about your happiness and I want you to be with me as much as possible. I don’t want you to leave when the Cathar delegation go back to Cathar. That I’d miss you if you left. That I’d be willing to put up with your random burst of Force powers if it meant I could sleep next to you.” Bey’wan held his breath. The last time he had done something like this the woman had turned him down. And now here he was doing it to a woman that was eighteen years his junior.

 

Nullig chewed on her bottom lip, nodding her head from side to side as she thought over what Bey’wan was saying.

 

**_:I think I’m falling in love with you too.:_**  She signed finally. **_:I’ve only been learning Basic sign language because you offered to teach me.:_**

 

Bey’wan felt hope bloom in his chest. Nullig must have picked up some of his happiness through the Force because she leaned in and kissed him. She pulled back, self-consciously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

 

**_:Sorry. I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.:_**  She signed.

 

“It’s more than alright.” Bey’wan breathed, taking Nullig’s chin in hand, bringing her face closer for another kiss. “I’ve been wanting to do it for a while too.” He closed the distance, their lips met.


	5. Chapter 5

**:What if he doesn’t like what I sound like?:** Nullig signed to Aileas.

 

Aileas rolled her eyes and chunked a pillow at Nullig’s head. “Nully, he is in love with you. You wouldn’t sound weird to him.”

 

Nullig frowned. She was glad her friend was back and well. But she wasn’t sure if Aileas was good for advice as Aileas couldn’t seem to work out her own relationship with Aric.

 

“Nully,” Aileas hugged her friend, “if he says you sound weird, you just use your fancy Force powers to whack him one good time. Yeah?”

 

Nullig’s shoulders shook in humor. **:Ok.:**

 

Aileas smiled. “See? All better. Also, don’t you want to be able to talk to him, to not have to worry about nerves making your hands freeze up?”

 

Nullig bit her lip, nodding again.

 

“And you’ve been wanting to ask him to marry you for a while now, but you told me it’d be so much easier if you could talk.” Aileas tucked a strand of hair behind Nullig’s ear.

 

**:I know.:** Nullig looked down at her hands. **:I love him so much. I want him to be my husband. But whenever I start to ask him, my hands always wind up saying something else.:**

 

Aileas studied her friend. “Are you sure that you’d be able to say it if you can’t sign it?”

 

Nullig’s frown deepened. She wasn’t sure. But it couldn’t hurt. **:No, but I want to learn to speak Bothese for him. I can do that at least if I could talk.:**

 

“True.” Aileas hugged her friend again. “Anyway, I’m the third person you talk to once you get your voice. Right?”

 

**:Third?:**

 

“Yeah, Doctor Lokin is going to be your first because he has to make sure your fancy new vocal box is working. Bey’wan is gonna be second. And,” Aileas smiled wolfishly, hopping off the couch in Nullig’s and Bey’wan’s room, “I’m going to be the third. Pinky promise.” 

 

Nullig looked at Aileas’ extended pinky. A Pinky promise was a weird Earth tradition that only Nullig, Vette, and Aileas did. 

 

**:Pinky promise.:** Nullig held Aileas’ pinky with her own.

 

Aileas winked at her before letting go. “Anyway, Pierce and Gault are waiting for me. Gotta go do general mayhem and loot.”

 

Nullig frowned up at her friend. **:Are you sure this is what you want? To be one of the supply crew?:**

 

“It’s not what I want. Being in space freaks me the fuck out, Nully. But I can’t be here with Aric.” Aileas looked sad for a moment. “We,” she paused, “he,” she stopped again, “I just can’t.”

 

Nullig nodded. She understood. She didn’t know what she would do if Bey’wan decided suddenly he wanted nothing to do with her. **:Be safe.:**

 

“As houses.” Aileas winked at her friend before leaving. “Tell Bey’wan I said bye and I’ll make sure to bring him back some of that fried Rishi sweet bread that he’s always pestering Pierce about. And I promise I won’t eat half of it on the way back.”

 

Nullig shook her head, grinning, a theory of hers and Bey’wan confirmed, Pierce had been eating the sweets the Imperial Major had promised.

 

Nullig watched with an aching heart as she watched her friend walk away. Poor Aileas.

 

A beeping chrono spurred Nullig into action. She had an appointment with Doctor Lokin to get to.

 

#

 

Doctor Lokin studied Nullig. He often wondered if she remembered her life before six years ago.

 

“Well, Iggie,” he smiled at her, “the materials for your new vocal cords came in. We just need to take some last minute measurements.”

 

Nullig swallowed, nodded, and swept her hair up into a bun.

 

Lokin kept the smile on his face as he used a scanner to take a three-dee model of Nullig’s throat.

 

“There, my dear, you’re all set.” He patted her hand. “Be here at six am on the dot, and we’ll get you back into the surgery at six twenty. No food or drink after midnight.”

 

Nullig nodded, still unsure.

 

“It’s going to be alright, my dear. I promise.” Without thinking, Doctor Lokin reached out, patting Nullig on the top of her head.

 

Nullig relaxed at the motion before confusion marred her face.

 

“Apologies, Iggie.” He took his hand away. “We’ll talk about it at another time.”

 

Chewing her bottom lip, she nodded again, slowly. **:See you in the morning, Doctor.:**

 

Doctor Lokin nodded again, watching closely as Nullig left the room. 

 

#

 

Bey’wan held Nullig close, his mind fully focused on the Huttball game on the television.

 

“Nullig,” he whispered into her hair, “what’s wrong.”

 

She leaned up, looking at him. **:What if I sound funny?:**

 

“What’s really wrong?” Bey’wan stroked her cheek. “Is it Aileas and Aric?”

 

Nullig nodded. **:I’m worried for them.:**

 

“So am I, but they’ll figure it out.” Bey’wan kissed her nose. “You can’t make our friends be less stupid.”

 

Nullig pouted but nodded agreement. Her hands twisted before she reluctantly signed **:Doctor Lokin did something strange today.:**

 

Bey’wan frowned. “What did he do?”

 

**:He pat my head.:** There was a moment of indecision on her face before she continued. **:I leaned into his hand when he did it. Without thinking. I don’t understand why.:**

 

Bey’wan scratched his head. That was different. Doctor Lokin being affectionate and not only that but him being affectionate with Nullig, and the strange cherry on top, Nullig returning the gesture. Sure, they were both small gestures of affection but for people like Lokin and Nullig, they were huge. It had taken Bey’wan literal months before Nullig would even hold his hand in private, let alone public.

 

“You think he knew you before your crash?” He asked, grabbing her hand, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb.

 

Nullig shrugged.

 

“You want me in the surgery room with you tomorrow?” Bey’wan caressed her cheek.

 

She nodded again.

 

“Anything you want.” He kissed her forehead.

 

#

 

Doctor Lokin watched Nullig and Bey’wan interact. A pang of sadness in his breast. It was reminiscent of Vector and Nullig. So many years ago. Before the Eternal Empire invaded, before Vector died protecting Nullig. Before a lot of things.

 

“Are we ready?” Doctor Lokin asked, eyes lingering on the way Nullig clutched Bey’wan’s hand.

 

“We’re ready.” Bey’wan said at Nullig’s nod.

 

“Alright then, this is going to sting.” Doctor Lokin injected the anesthesia into Nullig’s arm. “Count backwards from ten for me.” He watched as Nullig’s eyes slowly closed.

 

“She’s requested I stay with her during the surgery.” Bey’wan made to touch her face before retracting his hand. He couldn’t touch her face.

 

“Here, put these on.” Doctor Lokin passed Bey’wan a mask, a cap, gloves, and gown.

 

Bey’wan accepted the garments, letting go of Nullig’s hand to put them on before he was back at her side.

 

“Time to begin.” Doctor Lokin stated, picking a scalpel off the tray.

 

#

 

Nullig woke up to Bey’wan humming and stroking her hand.

 

She groaned, actually groaned. She made a noise. Her eyes widened in shock, meeting Bey’wan’s equally surprised gaze.

 

“You’re awake.” He grinned, kissing the back of her hand.

 

Nodding, slowly sitting up, Nullig felt her throat; it was bandaged.

 

“Lokin says to rest for a full two weeks, and not try to purposely make noise. Accidental noises like moans and groans are ok.” Bey’wan explained, stroking her cheek. “And, this is the part you’re not going to like.”

 

She arched an eyebrow.

 

“You have to be fed intravenously.” Bey’wan cringed.

 

Nullig growled.

 

They exchanged surprised glances again.

 

“How is the patient?” Doctor Lokin asked.

 

“She just growled.” Bey’wan glanced at Lokin.

 

“Ah.” Doctor Lokin smiled. “Yes, Chiss have similar vocal cords to Bothans and Cathar. They can growl and purr.”

 

“Oh.” Bey’wan nodded. “Well, there should be no problem learning Bothese.” He tried smiling tentatively at her.

 

Tears welled in Nullig’s eyes.

 

“Nullig, kitten, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Bey’wan stood, knocking over the chair he’d been occupying, grabbing tissues to dab at her tears. The Bothan turned pleading eyes to Doctor Lokin. “Is this a side effect of the surgery?” 

 

Doctor Lokin shook his head, just as confused as Bey’wan.

 

Nullig clapped her hands to draw their attention. **:I growled at you, bunny. I didn’t mean to. Please don’t be mad at me!:** She sniffed, close to tears.

 

“I’m not mad at you, kitten.” Bey’wan sighed in relief. “It’s alright. It was unexpected that all. It was an accident. I’m  not mad.” He kissed her forehead. “I promise I’m not mad.”

 

**:Really?:**

 

“Really.” Bey’wan kissed her lips quickly. “In fact, it was sexy to hear you growl at me.” He whispered that part, grinning in satisfaction at seeing her blush.

 

**:Ok.:**

 

Doctor Lokin cleared his throat. “Have you explained to her about care and such?”

 

“I’ve told her she can’t make purposeful noises and she has to eat intravenously.” Bey’wan looked sheepishly at Nullig.

 

Nullig didn’t growl but she did frown, her expression thunderous.

 

“Yes, apologies, Iggie.” Doctor Lokin touched her head again, out of habit. Once again, Nullig relaxed into his hand. “Also, you have to do a breathing kolto treatment twice a day.” Lokin snapped his fingers at the random med droid. The droid shuffled over carrying a strange breathing apparatus. “Use this twice a day, twelve hours apart, for thirty minuts. It’s a special kolto that helps with smoke inhalation and throat injuries.”

 

The med-droid passed off the machine to Bey’wan.

 

“I’ll make sure she does it.” Bey’wan promised.

 

Nullig smiled shyly at Bey’wan.

 

“Is she ok to take back to our room now?” Bey’wan asked.

 

“Yes. Just follow those directions.” Doctor Lokin watched as Bey’wan tenderly helped Nullig off the bed and into a hoverchair. “Oh, and limit physical activity. Some intimate moments are fine but nothing too rigorous.” He winked at the couple.

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Nully,” Aileas tried not to laugh at her friend’s expression. “Did you ever stop to think that the reason he hasn’t had sex with you is becuase you might be a screamer?”

 

Nullig frowned at her friend’s holoimage. **:Screamer?:**

 

This time Ailease chuckled. “Yeah, a screamer. Somebody that screams really loud during sex.”

 

Nullig blushed. **:Oh.:**

 

Aileas chuckled again. 

 

Nullig’s blush deepened. She was such an idiot. Of course that made sense. She wasn’t sure if she was a ‘screamer’ or not as she never had sex with a voice. She and Bey’wan had already discovered she purred when he gave her any type of massage. She could be a screamer. 

 

 **:I never thought of that.:** Nullig felt ashamed.

 

“And why would you’ve? You couldn’t make a noise before.” Aileas shrugged. “So, anything new? Rea seems a bit down.”

 

Nullig rolled her eyes. **:Coridan and Jogo got married and had a massive reception. Rea was invited because her and Torian are a couple.:**  

 

Aileas nodded, motioning for Nullig to continue. 

 

**:Well, Clan Ordo decided that they needed to test Rea’s knowledge of Mandalorian culture. And that’s when she found out that Torian was breaking rules to be with her since she was Force-sensitive and not Mandalorian.:**

 

Aileas whistled. “Fuck.”

 

Nullig nodded. **:It’s a clusterfuck.:**

 

#

 

Aric knocked on Bey’wan’s and Nullig’s door. Since Aileas had come back from being Arcann’s prisoner, he hadn’t spent much time in their room. But, if anybody knew where Aileas was and why she was avoiding him, it’d be Nullig. 

 

A small part of Aric’s brain mentioned that Nullig would be the only person that would willingly tell him how to get Aileas un-mad at him.

 

“Aric!” Bey’wan smiled, opening the door wide enough for Aric to enter. “What birngs you here?”

 

“I want to ask Nullig something.” Aric galnced around the suit, not seeing the Chiss.

 

“She’s on the holo with Ail- Miss Gray.” Bey’wan stopped himself just in time.

 

“Why? When Aileas can just come here or Nullig can go down to her room?” Aric scoffed.

 

Bey’wan looked decidedly uncomfortable. “Aric, Miss Gray isn’t on Odessen.”

 

“What?”

 

“She’s on Rishi, Miss Gray is on the supply run crew now.” Bey’wan watched as the emotions traveled across his friend’s face. Poor Aric.

 

“But she hates space.” Aric spoke mostly to himself. “She’s afraid of being sucked out into space and dying by having all the oxygen ripped from her body.”

 

Bey’wan arched a brow. How did Aric know that?

 

#

 

Nullig stopped laughing at Aileas’ joke, her brow furrowing as she turned her head towards the living room.

 

“What is it?” Aileas arched an eyebrow.

 

**:Aric is here. He wants to ask me about you.:**

 

Nullig watched as her friend’s face shuttered.

 

“I don’t want to talk to him.” Aileas suspiciously started scratching an eye.

 

**:But, Aileas-:**

 

Aileas shook her head. “No. I don’t want to talk about it.” She crossed her arms and glared over Nullig’s shoulder. “I’ll talk to you later. K?” Blowing a kiss, Aileas ended the call.

 

Nullig frowned down at the blank holo in her hand.

 

#

 

Nullig spent the next few days alternating between worrying about her friends, worrying about her voice, and worrying about why Doctor Lokin kept touching her head and why she allowed it.

 

“Are we ready?” Doctor Lokin smiled pleasantly at Nullig and Bey’wan.

 

“Yes, Doctor.” Bey’wan answered at Nullig’s nod.

 

Doctor Lokin pulled a scanner out, reading the results on his datapad as Nullig and Bey’wan waited patiently. 

 

“It seems everything is as it should be. Nullig,” the doctor smiled down at her, “you may say your first words.”

 

Nullig looked between Doctor Lokin and Bey’wan nervously, but it was the nod from Bey’wan that gave her courage.

 

“Bey’wan.” She said it slowly, gasping at the sound of her voice. It was cool, melodical, but also slightly mechanic, as if she was speaking through a rebreather*. She turned questioning eyes to Doctor Lokin.

 

“Yes, since your vocal cords are now mechanical, you will sound like that permanently, my dear.” 

 

Nullig turned pleading eyes to Bey’wan. “Do I sound horrible?”

 

Bey’wan blinked at her. Nullig. Her voice was the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. “This is what she sounded like before she went mute?”

 

Doctor Lokin nodded. “Yes.” He sounded so sure.

 

Bey’wan slowly wrapped Nullig’s face between his hands. “Say my name again?”

 

“Bey’wan.” Nullig whispered.

 

“Again.”

 

“Bey’wan.”

 

Bey’wan smiled. He couldn’t get enough of hearing her voice. “Nullig, say my name one more time. Please.”

 

Nullig took a breath. “Bey’wan, I love you.”

 

Growling in happiness, Bey’wan crashed his lips to hers. Nullig saying his name was the sweetest sound.

 

Doctor Lokin discreetly left the room, making sure to lock the door for privacy just in case. Yes, Nullig’s voice sounded exactly how he remembered it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rebreather is what I'm calling those facial masks that literally only cover your mouth and nose and not your entire face.
> 
> Also, i think Nullig talks in a Catharese accent. Which, if you've ever played A Bounty Hunter, you've heard. B/c Murgir that Cathar on Balmorra is from Cathar. If you haven't played BH, then do b/c fun! And it just means that Nullig talks with a Russian accent. Here's a video for her accent, it starts aroundish at 5:32 
> 
> https://youtu.be/Y9GKg8V91Vc


	7. Chapter 7

Bey’wan had Nullig pressed against the door of their room. They barely made it back to their quarters before he yanked her in for a kiss. Nullig was fine and could talk and say his name. He shivered at the memory of his name said in her voice.

 

“Bey’wan!” Nullig panted, hands on the buckle of his belt. “Please!”

 

Bey’wan sucked on the skin over her pulse on her neck, his hands just as busy undressing her as her hands were busy undressing him. “I’m trying, kitten.”

 

Nullig whined, Force-lifting Bey’wan and depositing him on the bed before she used the Force to rip off both their clothes. He smiled ferally, she was as impatient as him. He caught her when she launched herself at him.

 

“Bey,” she broke the kiss to look down at him, “marry me.”

 

Bey’wan paused. “You ruined my plan!”

 

Nullig frowned down at him. “What?”

 

“I was going to ask you in Bothan, later this week.” Bey’wan bared his teeth, a habit he did when embarrassed.

 

Smiling brilliantly, Nullig kissed him. “As long as you want to marry me.”

 

“I’ve never wanted anything more in my life!” Bey’wan growled, flipping them over so she was under him when he entered her. “Let’s find out if you’re a screamer.”

 

Nullig’s laugh turned into a throaty moan when he started moving. “Yes!”

 

#

 

Bey’wan couldn’t wipe the grin off his face. He and Nullig were engaged. They were going to get married.

 

“Why are you so happy?” Gault asked.

 

“Nullig and I are engaged.” Bey’wan purred.

 

Gault blinked at the Bothan. “Shit.”

 

“What?” Bey’wan narrowed his gaze. Why would Gault have a problem with Nullig and Bey’wan getting married?

 

“Now, Hylo will start complaining that we’re still not married.” Gault frowned, crossing his arms.

 

Bey’wan threw his head back and laughed. “I really don’t think Hylo will.”

 

Gault glared at the man. “You don’t know Hylo.” 

 

#

 

Nullig waited for Aileas to pick up her holo.

 

“Hello?” Aileas’ sleepy face popped up. “Nully?”

 

“Bey’wan and I are getting married!” Nullig cried.

 

Aileas blinked a few times, her sleep addled mind trying to understand. “You are?”

 

Nullig nodded enthusiastically, showing off her hand where a very large, very pretty black diamond sat on her finger. “See! A ring and everything!”

 

“Oh.” Aileas sat up suddenly, hitting her head on the top bunk and the holo falling out of her hand. “Ow!” There was a rustle of fabric before her face came back into focus. “I’m so happy for you! You finally asked him?”

 

Nullig nodded. “Yeah. Kinda. I actually ordered him to.” She blushed, ducking her head.

 

Aileas laughed. “But he said yes. That’s all that matters.”

 

Nullig nodded enthusiastically again. “Yes! When will the supply crew be back? I want you at my wedding.”

 

Aileas’ smile lost some of its brilliance. “I don’t think I’m coming back, Nully.”

 

“What?”

 

“I realized that there’d still be an off chance that I’d see Major Jorgan. So, I have Lana pull some strings with some contacts on Hoth and she got me in with the Ascendancy. It’s the perfect place for me really. Hoth is cold so I can hide my face. I know Basic and Cheunh Sign Language, so I won’t need to talk.” Aileas looked like she swallowed something disgusting. “But I can try and be there for your wedding.”

 

Nullig frowned. Aileas was her best friend. Aileas had to be at Nullig’s wedding. “Please?”

 

Aileas really didn’t want to see Aric. Or be anywhere near him or even in the same space or region as the Cathar. But Nullig was her best friend. “Alright. Pick a date and I will come back for your wedding.”

 

Nullig clapped, dropping the holo on the floor much to Aileas’s amusement.

 

#

 

Muirea tapped her foot and studied Bey’wan and Nullig. Bey’wan stood rigidly, Nullig fidgeted. “You’re asking for my permission to get married?”

 

Bey’wan inclined his head. “Yes, Commander.”

 

“Yes, please, Commander.” Nullig added with a small smile.

 

Muirea closed one eye and scrunched up her face. “Very well. You have my permission.” 

 

Nullig started bouncing up and down, clapping her hands, enveloping Bey’wan in the hug while she continued bouncing.

 

Muirea smothered a laugh.

 

“Thank you, Commander.” Bey’wan said, his eyes only for Nullig.

 

“Yes, thank you.” Nullig leaned into his touch.

 

Muirea discreetly wiped a tear from her eye. “No problem.” She sniffed. “Now, get back to work. Plan your wedding on your down time.”

 

Muirea shook her head, smiling as she turned away. She was glad that her Alliance offered a chance to so many couples.

 

#

 

“Bunny,” Nullig said quietly, stopping Bey’wan from entering the military hangar. “Please inform Major Jorgan that Aileas will be returning for the wedding. He’ll take the news better from you.”

 

Bey’wan frowned, hand going to cup Nullig’s cheek. “Kitten, what’s wrong? What do you mean returning?”

 

“She’s going to permanently be on Hoth from now on.” Nullig was sad, she missed her best friend. And she could tell that Muirea missed her cousin.

 

Understanding dawned on Bey’wan. Of course. “I’ll inform him. Don’t worry. I’ll ask him not to cause any trouble.”

 

“Thank you.” Nullig placed a quick kiss on the corner of Bey’wan mouth. “See you at dinner?”

 

“Of course.” Bey’wan stroke her cheek before letting her go. He had to go talk to a Cathar about a wedding guest.

 

Nullig waved and smiled one last time at her fiance before walking back towards the science wing. “Hello Kaliyo.” She smiled at the Rattataki.

 

Kaliyo narrowed her eyes and glared at Nullig but the Chiss was too happy to care.

 

#

 

Kaliyo spent the rest of the day watching and listening to Nullig. 

 

“That’s not possible.” Kaliyo hissed. “She’s dead.”

 

“Who’s dead?” Koth asked as he passed the woman in the hallway.

 

Kaliyo just glared at him.

 

“Never mind.” Koth held up his hands in surrender, briskly walking away.

 

Kaliyo went back to staring daggers at Nullig. Nullig couldn’t be the agent Kaliyo worked with all those years. The agent was dead. Killed by the Eternal Empire.

 

“Kaliyo, we need to talk.” Doctor Lokin grabbed Kaliyo’s arm, the only person in the entire galaxy allowed to do so.

 

“Yeah. We do.” 


	8. Chapter 8

Kaliyo glared at Doctor Lokin.

 

“You’re telling me she doesn’t remember anything?” The Rattataki spat.

 

Doctor Lokin nodded. “Not consciously. Subconsciously she does. She responds to me when I place my hand on her head. But a troubled look comes to her face afterwards.” he frowned. “I shall have to talk to her about it soon.”

 

Kaliyo scoffed. “You got something in that bag of tricks of yours to jog her memory?”

 

Doctor Lokin shook his head. “Kaliyo, I’m not sure it’s wise to jog Nullig’s memories so abruptly. If they haven’t come back in seven years, they might never come back and it could harm her if they did. You remember how she was when Vector died.”

 

Kaliyo snorted but she remembered. Oh, she remembered all right. Nullig had been inconsolable for days, sleeping with Vector’s weapon.

 

“How did I not recognize her?” Kaliyo was so angry with herself, being around Nullig for two years and she didn’t recognize her until Nullig spoke.

 

“Have you ever seen her face?” Doctor Lokin asked.

 

Kaliyo frowned but shook her head. “No.” Nullig had always worn a mask. Kaliyo always thought it was because Nullig had some form of scarring along her jaw that would’ve gotten her recognized. “But you knew it was her the minute you joined.” Kaliyo rounded on the older man.

 

“Yes.” Doctor Lokin inclined his head. “But clearly, she had amnesia, and I was not about to remind her of Vector.”

 

Kaliyo fisted her hands. “She has a right to know!”

 

Doctor Lokin frowned. “She is happy with Admiral Aygo, you would take that away? You would lessen that? I thought better of you Kaliyo.”

 

Kaliyo snarled. “She deserves to know!” Cursing under her breath, she stalked away.

 

“Don’t do anything to hurt her.” Doctor Lokin called after her retreating back.

 

#

 

Kaliyo didn’t care what Doctor Lokin said, Nullig had a right to know, had a right to remember Vector.

 

“Hey, Nully!” Kaliyo spotted the Chiss.

 

“Hello Kaliyo.” Nullig smiled up at the Rattataki. “If you need me for something you’ll have to wait until I deliver this to Lana.”

 

“You delivering something from Bey’wan?” Kaliyo noticed Nullig’s blush at the mention of the Bothan.

 

“Yeah. I help him most days.” Nullig blushed harder at Kaliyo’s smirk.

 

“Hey, Nully, how did Cathar pick out that name? It’s not Cathar.” Kaliyo cursed her own stupidity. Meeting a second Chiss with Nullig’s name? Not bloody likely.

 

“No. The Cathar said that they picked it out of my ship’s logs.” Nullig frowned. “Why?”

 

“You’re just the second Nullig I’ve ever met, is all.” Kaliyo shrugged.

 

“Really?” Nullig tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Was that the name of the woman you and Doctor Lokin used to work with?”

 

Kaliyo was studying Nullig closely. “Yeah. Her and her husband.”

 

“What happened to them?” Nullig could sense Kaliyo’s distress. “Kaliyo?” She touched the other woman’s elbow. “Are you alright?”

 

Kaliyo’s eyes snapped to Nullig’s. “Yeah. I’m fine. It’s just well, Vector died protecting Nullig and Nullig disappeared.”

 

“When?”

 

“When the Eternal Empire attacked.” Kaliyo searched Nullig’s face, looking for any form of recognition.

 

“Do you miss her?” Nullig asked quietly. “The other Nullig?”

 

“Yeah.” Kaliyo breathed.

 

Nullig pulled Kaliyo in for a hug.

 

Kaliyo froze a full second before relaxing into the hug.

 

“I have to deliver this.” Nullig rubbed Kaliyo’s arms. “But if you’d like to talk more, you can find me in the cantina in three hours. Alright?”

 

Kaliyo nodded.

 

“Good.” Nullig hugged Kaliyo again. “I’ll maybe talk to you later.”


	9. Chapter 9

Nullig hugged Jak despondently.

 

“You’re still engaged. He still loves you. You’ll be able to get married.” Jak said into her hair, placing a kiss to the top of her head.

 

Jak had flown in specifically to be with Nullig after her wedding got postponed a second time.

 

Nullig sniffed. “Our wedding keeps getting postponed.”

 

She understood why. She really did. Didn’t mean she had to be pleased about it.

 

She wanted to be Mistress Bey’wan Aygo.

 

Jak hugged her tighter, rubbing her arm soothingly. He was happy his Iggie found somebody. He was. He just hoped that she never remembered her first husband.

 

Jak noticed the one called Kaliyo glaring at him. That was a problem.

 

Kaliyo could ruin everything.

 

#

 

Nullig was trying not to cry and failing. At least she was in private. Or well, sort of private, crying in the bushes outside the base so nobody caught her.

 

“Hey, Iggie, what’s wrong?” Torian’s tentative voice asked behind her.

 

Nullig only started crying harder, face buried in her knees in shame.

 

A few minutes later, she felt Torian’s arms encircle her, hugging her, as he sat beside her on the ground.

 

“What’s wrong?” Torian didn’t want to see Nullig in distress. Torian viewed her as a little sister, she reminded him of Mako honestly. He ignored the fact that both Nullug and Mako were older than him. They clearly fell into the little sister category.

 

“Bey and I have to keep postponing our wedding because shit keeps happening.” Nullig sobbed. “And I just want to be married to him!”

 

Torian blinked. That was the reason she was crying? Why it sounded like her heart was shattering into a billion pieces.

 

But, Nullig was sweet. So sweet and kind. Of course the idea of her not being able to marry Bey’wan quickly was heartbreaking to her.

 

“Ummm, have you thought about eloping?” He asked.

 

Nullig quieted down. “No.” She spoke slowly.

 

“Well, you can get married by a ship’s captain. Koth could marry you. You’d have to be in space for that though.” Torian thought harder, stroking her hair.

 

“That’s not really an elopement. And Bey can’t get away from his duties.” Nullig answered.

 

“Married by Major Pierce? No, he’s on Rishi.” Torian frowned. Who was on Odessen that could marry Nullig and Bey’wan quickly? “Maybe getting married by Major Jorgan?”

 

Nullig shook her head. “Aileas.”

 

Right. Aileas and Major Jorgan. 

 

“Well, you could get married like Mandalorians.” Torian offered. “Only one of you need to be Mandalorian for that to work.”

 

Nullig pulled back and looked at him. “What?”

 

“Well, we get married in private then throw a massive reception.”

 

“I know.” Her frown deepened. “Neither of us are Mandalorian.”

 

“You could be adopted by a Clan.” He found himself answering. “Wait! Iggie! That’s it! You could be adopted by a Clan!”

 

Nullig blinked at him in confusion.

 

“Yeah. It’s perfect. You could be adopted into a Clan, then you and Bey’wan could get married the Mando way then just have a massive reception. Even Mando marriages are accepted in Republic space.” Torian was a genius.

 

She frowned but she didn’t outright reject the idea. “But Torian, what Clan would adopt me? I’ve done nothing to merit an adoption.”

 

“Hmmm.” Torian rubbed his chin. “Well, huh.” Getting an idea, he stood. “Come with me.”

 

Nullig stared at him curiously as she let him pull her up and in the direction of the Mandalorian camp.

 

“Torian?” She asked, only balking slightly.

 

“We’re going to see what you can do to get adopted. I’ll adopt you myself if nothing else works out.” Torian decided, smiling back at her. “I always wanted a sister.”

 

Nullig blushed.

 

#

 

“You know about Vector.” Kaliyo hissed in Jak’s ear before she slid into the booth across from him.

 

“So do you.” Jak eyed her warily. 

 

The Rattataki was unpredictable at the best of times.

 

“Why haven’t you told her? I thought she was your village’s precious little pet.” She sneered, it didn’t look right on her face.

 

“She is. That’s why we didn’t tell her.” Jak frowned. “We couldn’t risk halting her progress by foisting memories upon her that she might not even remember. It might’ve done more harm than good.”

 

“You sound like Lokin.” Kaliyo spat. “She deserves to know about him.”

 

“What if it breaks her?” Jak hissed. “I read the computer files. I saw the videos. I saw how broken she was. You really want her to remember that? You really want to ruin the happiness she found with Bey’wan?”

 

Kaliyo frowned. She wasn’t so sure anymore. Vector deserved to be remembered. Nullig deserved to know about her past. 

 

But, Kaliyo also loved Nullig and didn’t want to see the Chiss as broken as she was when Vector died.

 

“Look, Kaliyo, I see your point. I really do. But it’s been seven years. And she doesn’t remember and I’m not going to hurt her.” Jak stated. “She deserves every second of happiness she gets with Bey’wan and I won’t let you ruin that.” He growled at her.

 

Kaliyo arched a brow at his growl. She liked the growl. She liked it a lot. She could understand why people liked Cathar and Bothans after that growl. 

 

“What are you gonna do to stop me?” It was a challenge pure and simple. She no longer felt the need to remind Nullig of her past but Kaliyo was also contrary enough to be difficult. Especially in the face of such determination.

 

“I’ll think of something.” Jak’s eyes raked over her body. 


	10. Chapter 10

Nullig frowned at the weapons laid out in front of her.

 

“I have to use a weapon?” She looked to Torian.

 

“Yeah, sorry, Nully.” Torian scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

 

“She could kill it with her bare hands.” Corridan offered.

 

Nullig snorted in disgust. “No.”

 

Torian and Corridan shared an amused look.

 

Nullig focused her attention back on the table, her gaze kept being drawn to the sniper rifle as the conversation between Corridan and Torian happened behind her.

 

“Rea’s off doing what now?” Corridan asked. 

 

“She’s off with Theron, on Zakuul, trying to stop Vaylin’s party.” Torian clicked his tongue.

 

“Aren’t you worried?”

 

“Of course, I am, but Rea can take care of herself.”

 

“Yeah, but Arcann’s still out there.”

 

“Rea let Arcann go, twice. And according to Aileas, he’s not that bad of a guy, we just have to give him a chance.” Torian sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

 

Corridan blew a raspberry*.

 

“Aileas says that Arcann saved her from Vaylin.” Nullig supplied, causing both men to grin sheepishly at the back of her head. “I believe her.”

 

Her hand ran along the barrel of the rifle, picking it up, hefting it. Something about it seemed familiar. As if she fired one before.

 

“You ever fire a rifle before, Nully?” Corridan asked.

 

“I’m unsure.” She was unsure. 

 

With practiced ease, she placed the rifle butt against her shoulder, looking through the scope, checking the cartridge, the crystal chamber, everything perfectly. Like it was muscle memory. 

 

“Nully,” Torian’s hand on her shoulder, drew her attention to his face, “you don’t have to do this.”

 

“I want to marry Bey’wan.” She did. She loved Bey’wan.

 

Torian and Corridan exchanged another look.

 

“Alright, well, pack your kit, we’ll go hunting soon.” Corridan inclined his head, clapping Torian on the shoulder before walking away.

 

Torian and Nullig exchanged another look.

 

“Torian, I’m suddenly very frightened.” She clutched at the rifle, panic on her face.

 

“Want me to get Bey’wan or Jak?” He asked.

 

She shook her head. “No. I have to do this.”

 

“You can marry Bey’wan another way. This isn’t the only way.”

 

“I know. But I need to prove to myself that I’ll do anything for him. He’s done so much for me. Taught me Sign Language, both Basic and Bothan, talked me into getting my voice back, he’s-,” she stopped, turning determine eyes to Torian, “I have to do this.”

 

Torian nodded. He understood. “Understood.”

 

#

 

“Bey!” Aric shouted, running into the hangar. “Nully needs you. Now!”

 

Bey’wan didn’t hesitate, he dropped his datapad and ran out of the hangar, following Aric to where Nullig was.

 

Bey’wan followed the Cathar out of the base.

 

He followed until finally he spotted her. His Nullig catatonic on the ground in the middle of the Mandalorian camp.

 

“Nullig!” He shouted, skidding across the ground, wrapping her up in his arms. She didn’t respond. “Nullig?” He touched her face, her hair, checked her for injuries. Nothing was wrong, but she wasn’t responding. “What happened to her?”

 

“We don’t know.” Shae responded sadly. 

 

Bey’wan turned back to Nullig, a hand stroking down her face. “Kitten,” he whispered, “tell me what’s wrong?”

 

A little life came back in her eyes, her red gaze meeting Bey’wan’s. “Vector? Where’s Vector?”

 

Bey’wan sat back. Who was Vector? Why was Nullig asking after him? And why did she suddenly sound Imperial?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blew a raspberry/blowing a raspberry - it's when you put tongue between your lips and blow air past it to make a sort of "fart" noise with your mouth
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blowing_a_raspberry


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the horrible way I explained PTSD

Nullig glanced around the room. Her room she corrected herself.

 

No. Their room.

 

Her eyes landed on the Bothan who was trying and failing at being unobtrusive.

 

Nullig frowned. Bey’wan. His name was Bey’wan and she felt …….she tried to remember and couldn’t. Her frown deepened.

 

Why couldn't she remember Bey’wan? 

 

A crash followed by a curse had Nullig walking over to him.

 

He sensed she was there for he turned his gorgeous blue eyes to her face before they skittered away. She read immense pain in them. She wondered why.

 

Why couldn’t she remember Bey’wan? What was he to her?

 

“I’m going to move in with Havoc. There’s four empty rooms.” Bey’wan looked away, turning away from her.

 

“Why?” She noticed how he shivered, wondered at that too.

 

Was it her voice? She’d been informed her vocal cords were mechanical, cybernetic vocal cords thanks to the combined efforts of Doctors Lokin and Oggurobb.

 

“I don’t want to bother you by hovering.” Bey’wan smiled sadly. So sadly.

 

Nullig’s heart broke. 

 

No. He couldn’t leave. Why was he leaving? What had she done?

 

“Why?” She asked again, voice thick with tears. “Have I angered you because I don’t remember you? Do you hate me?”

 

His eyes snapped to hers, he reached out intending to pull her into his arms only to stop. “No!” His voice adamant. “I could never hate you, kitten. Nullig,” he corrected himself.

 

“Then why are you leaving?” She hugged herself. She wanted him to hug her.

 

“You don’t remember me, and I don’t want you to feel pressured by my presence.” Bey’wan wanted to hug Nullig, wrap her tightly in his arms and never let go.

 

“But I don’t want you to go.” Nullig whispered despondently. “You make me feel safe.”

 

“How? You don’t remember me.” It hurt. It hurt to see her so lost.

 

“I don’t know, but, please,” Nullig took a step forward, hands reaching for him, clutching at his shirt, “don’t leave, Bey’wan. Please?”

 

Bey’wan searched her face. She didn’t want him to leave. She wanted him to stay. She didn’t remember him, but she didn’t want him to leave.

 

“Are you sure?” He cupped her face, pleased when she leaned into his touch, her confused but accepting eyes on his face.

 

“I want you to stay. Please.” She pressed her face into his chest, the mere action calmed her.

 

“I’ll stay.” His arms slowly circled her.

 

Nullig cried then, silent sobs and tears streaming down her face. She didn’t remember him, but she wanted to. She wanted to remember Bey’wan so badly.

 

He didn’t stop the ache from Vector’s absence. She didn’t think anything could. But Vector died seven years ago protecting her. And Bey’wan made her feel safe.

 

#

 

Torian hated himself. He somehow ruined Nullig’s and Bey’wan relationship.

 

“Torian?” Aileas’ gentle hand on his shoulder. “It’s not your fault her memory was triggered.” 

 

He felt her arms wrap around him.

 

Aileas was in Odessen again because Muirea was bringing Arcann and Aileas wanted the former Emperor of Zakuul to have a friend. Aileas was so very kind.

 

“How is it not my fault? It was my idea for her to try to be a Mandalorian. For her to have her first blooding.” He turned tortured blue eyes to her. “If I hadn’t suggested that then none of this would’ve happened!” He feared the fall out when Muirea did get back.

 

Aileas thumped him in the forehead. “If you bothered to pay attention to Lokin when he was talking about amnesia, then you’d **_remember_** that the brain is weird and random things can trigger stuff. For all we know, the wedding would’ve triggered it.” She smacked him upside the head again. “Stop moping.” She smacked his arm.

 

“Stop hitting me!” He cried.

 

“Get sense in your head!” She yelled back, thumping him in the forehead again. “If she was a random soldier and not Nullig, and had a PTSD moment, would you still blame yourself?”

 

“PTSD?”

 

“Post-traumatic stress disorder. It’s when somebody has flashbacks and anxiety after a really traumatic event.” She rubbed her bottom lip. “You know Harold? The Mando that hates when we set off fireworks because the sound of the fireworks triggers a memory of his squad being fired upon by mortar shells?” Torian nodded. He knew Harold. “Harold has PTSD.”

 

“Oh.” Torian thought about her question. “No, I wouldn’t blame myself.”

 

“You only feel guilty because it’s Nully and we love her and Bey’wan.” Aileas eyed him critically.

 

Torian sighed and nodded. “You’re right.”

 

“It does happen occasionally.” She shrugged.

 

“Occasionally?” He smirked.

 

“Yep.” She looked at him through narrowed eyes. “Now, stop moping and go get pretty because Rea is landing in about three hours.”

 

He cringed.

 

“She won’t punch you if you explain yourself.” Aileas comforted him.

 

“That’s a cold comfort.” Torian mumbled.

 

#

 

Aileas stood awkwardly outside Nullig’s and Bey’wan’s door. 

 

“Miss Gray.”

 

Aileas turned so quickly she stumbled into Aric. “Major Jorgan.”

 

They stared at each other. 

 

“I believe they requested to be alone.”  Aric studied her face. He hadn’t had a chance to be this close to her in months.

 

“Ah.” Aileas inclined her head. 

 

They stood awkwardly. Aric couldn’t tear his eyes away from her face.

 

“You changed your hair.” He observed.

 

She cut her hair. It was shorter now, almost shaved on the right side, the left side longer. It looked surprisingly beautiful on her face.

 

“Yeah, little known fact but Tauntaun spit is rather like glue. And they really like wool hats. Little bastard ate it right off my head.” She scrunched her nose in annoyance.

 

Aric grinned. “It looks good on you.”

 

Aileas’ look could be described as incredulous. “Thanks?”

 

He furrowed his brow. “You’re welcome?”

 

Aileas snorted in humor before her face cleared. “I’ll email her.” She bowed. “Major Jorgan.”

 

Aric watched her walk away. “Miss Gray, wait, please.”

 

Aileas stopped, shoulders tense as she waited for Aric to catch up.

 

“Yes, Major Jorgan?” She looked up at him.

 

Aric frowned. “Is there nothing I can do?”

 

“Well, you could tell Torian it’s not his fault that Nullig’s memory came back.” Aileas chewed her thumb. “I don’t think he paid attention to me when I said it.” She frowned. “Make sure nobody bothers Bey’wan and Nullig. You’re already doing a great job.” 

 

Aric blinked at her. “No, I meant about us.” He gestured between the two of them.

 

“There is no ‘us’. You made that perfectly clear.” She swept some hair off her face. “Have a good night, Major Jorgan. I have to go meet Rea in the hangar.”

 

Aric watched her walk away again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.mayoclinic.org/diseases-conditions/post-traumatic-stress-disorder/symptoms-causes/syc-20355967
> 
> https://g.co/kgs/ZgoxYF


	12. Chapter 12

Nullig frowned at her datapad. 

 

“Something wrong, ki-Nullig?” Bey’wan asked.

 

Nullig frowned up at him. “I am unsure.”

 

“Want my help?” 

 

Nullig’s frown deepened. Bey’wan was always so polite to her. It reminded her of Vector in the early days. Vector was so sweet and polite, always asking if Nullig required their help. It was hard to think of Vector in the singular.

 

“Where is the Mandalorian enclave?” Nullig would wonder about Vector later.

 

It was difficult to wake up after seven years and discover that Vector, her husband, had been dead for all seven years. 

 

Bey’wan sighed. “I can show you?”

 

Nullig looked down, uncertain, but she nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind and ear. “Thank you, Bey’wan.”

 

#

 

“Welcome to Clan Cadera.” Shae clapped Nullig on the shoulder.

 

“I beg your pardon?” Nullig blinked in surprise at Mandalore.

 

Shae shook her head, giving Nullig a strange look. “Yeah, the new accent is weird. Like Torian said. Damn.” She clicked her tongue.

 

“New accent?” Nullig asked.

 

“Huh, right,” Shae sat, stroking her chin and studying Nullig intently. “So you really don’t remember?”

 

“No?” Nullig wasn’t sure what was going on.

 

Shae sighed. “To sum up. You crashed on Cathar some seven years ago with amnesia, the Cathar took care of you, when the Cathar wanted a delegation sent to the Alliance you came, met Bey’wan, you two fell madly in love, you proposed,” the woman smiled proudly at Nullig, “he accepted, but your marriage kept getting pushed back because of some reason or another. Torian caught you crying, he suggested you try to become Mandalorian, you accepted, he took you hunting with some other people from Clan Cadera and Clan Ordo. You freaked out and got all your memories back prior to the crash on Cathar but you’ve now forgotten the past seven years.”

 

Nullig opened and closed her mouth several times, her brain trying to process everything Shae told her. “That is a summation?”

 

“Yep.”

 

Nullig nodded. “I proposed to Bey’wan?”

 

“You were pretty proud of not stuttering actually.” Shae smiled.

 

Nullig frowned, looking at her feet. “I’m Nullig Cadera now?”

 

“Correct. Although, Ordo wanted you for their own since you were the one that saved Corridan. But well, I decided since Torian decided to sponsor you, then you’re a Cadera.” Shae shrugged.

 

Nullig chewed her bottom lip. What did she know about Mandalorian customs? Her brain went through every bit of information she could recall. Finally, she latched onto the memory of Mandalorian weddings and she could see the appeal. And understood why she wanted to become a Mandalorian so she could marry Bey’wan.

 

“What’s bothering you?” Shae inquired kindly.

 

Nullig looked at her. “But I don’t remember why I love Bey’wan, I don’t remember why I wanted to become Mandalorian, am I really a Mandalorian?”

 

“Huh.”

 

“What?” Nullig glanced up to see Shae studying her more intently.

 

“You said you don’t remember why you love Bey’wan.”

 

“Yes, and?”

 

“You don’t remember why. You didn’t say you didn’t remember that you did. See the difference?” Shae was smiling, her eyes crinkling with mirth, pleasure shining through her eyes.

 

“Yes.” And Nullig did see the difference.

 

Nullig loved Bey’wan Aygo. She did. She didn’t remember why she loved him, but she still loved him.

 

“And that’s why you’re a Mandalorian.” Shae patted Nullig on the head. “Tell me when the reception is.”

 

Nullig sputtered, watching in dismay as Mandalore walked away. “What do you mean?”

 

“Well, you still love him, right?” Shae smirked.

 

“Yes!” Nullig ran to keep up with Shae’s much longer strides.

 

“Then I don’t see what’s not to understand. You still love him. He still loves you. You’ll get married.” Shae shrugged again, beginning to walk away.

 

“But I don’t know how to tell him.” Nullig spoke dejectedly.

 

Shae’s expression softened. “Just tell him. You’re Mando’ade now, you have the courage.”

 

Nullig chewed her bottom lip and studied Shae’s face. For some reason, the older woman’s face gave Nullig courage.

 

“When should I tell him?” Nullig whispered.

 

“Now’s as good a time as any.” Shae placed her hands on Nullig’s shoulders, turned the Chiss around and shoved her straight into Bey’wan’s arms. “Don’t worry, Admiral, we were only saying nice things about you.” Shae winked at Nullig before sauntering away, whistling.

 

Nullig blushed the deepest shade of purple Bey’wan had ever seen, panic on her face and in her eyes.

 

“S-so-so-sorry!” Nullig tried to extract herself, to flee only to accidentally hit Bey’wan in the nose.

 

“Nullig, stop!” Bey’wan grabbed her wrists.

 

Nullig stopped trying to flee but now she couldn’t look him in the eyes. “Sorry.” she reiterated miserably.

 

She heard him sigh, felt his grip on her wrists loosen, fearfully she glanced at his face only to see he wasn’t angry, he was sad.

 

“It’s alright, Nullig. I’m not mad,” his thumbs were stroking the inside of her wrists.

 

Nullig swallowed, stunned by the look of want in his blue eyes. Shae was right, Bey’wan still loved Nullig.

 

A giggle bubbled out of Nullig’s throat; she couldn't help it.

 

“Nullig?” Bey’wan’s features morphed from sadness to concern, a hand leaving her wrist to cup her cheek. “Are you alright? I didn’t injure you, did I?”

 

Nullig shook her head. “No,” her free hand going to cup Bey’wan’s cheek, her thumb stroking his cheek under his eye, a vague memory niggling her mind that he liked it when she scratched his brow ridge, so that’s exactly what she did, more giggles and a wide grin spread across her face as Bey’wan sighed and leaned into her hand, “everything is perfect.”

 

“Is it?” he looked happy, but still unsure.

 

“Well, almost perfect.” Nullig purred, her other hand breaking free of Bey’wan’s loose grasp to wrap around the back of his head. “But we can work on that.”

 

“What-?” his question was cut off by Nullig yanking his head in for a kiss. “You remember?” he asked when the kiss ended.

 

“Little things. Like how you enjoy it when I scratch your brow ridge, and you like salsa on your eggs and caramel in your caf. How your snore has a little purr at the end of it,” she nipped her way to his ears, “How you love it when I call you bunny.”

 

A purr rumbled in his throat. “What else do you remember?”

 

Nullig leaned back, gazing up at him through half-lidded eyes, “I’ll have to show you.”

 

Bey’wan coughed. “Right now?”

 

“Got any better ideas?”

 

“No.” he shook his head. “No, I do not.”


	13. Chapter 13

Bey’wan’s hands spasmed around Nullig’s waist, a purr rumbling in his throat as her tongue traced his canines, her back pressed to the couch cushions in their room.

 

She had never quite kissed him this way before. It was new and exciting. 

 

“Bunny,” she panted, her hands around his head, “what’s wrong?”

 

She knew. Of course, she did. Nullig, Bey’wan’s Nullig always knew what was wrong with him.

 

“Are you sure?” he panted on her face.

 

She still didn’t remember him. Not really. She only knew she still loved him.

 

Nullig smiled at him, her face soft, her fingers scratching through his beard. “Bunny, I remember I love you. What more do you want?”

 

He swallowed. What more did he want? For her to remember him.

 

“For me to remember you.” It wasn’t a question. “I do remember you. I don’t remember all of it. But I remember most of it.”

 

He sighed, his gaze dropping to her lips before he leaned up. 

 

“Bunny,” her fingers didn’t leave his face, “would you like for me to tell you what I remember?”

 

He nodded, leaning into her touch.

 

“I remember meeting you, never seeing a Bothan before. I remember you offering to teach me Basic Sign Language. I remember being so happy that somebody would offer to teach me something so they could communicate with me. Most people that didn’t know Cathar Sign Language seemed fine to communicate through text. But you,” she smiled at him, “you wanted to be able to speak to me immediately without waiting for me to type something out.”

 

He searched her face. 

 

“It made me exceptionally happy. I felt this warmth in my chest. Then after, during every lesson. I only wanted to learn faster so I could talk to you with no issue. That’s why I went to Aileas. I knew that whatever else, I would be so happy being able to talk to you easily.” Nullig’s eyes searched his face. “I’ve always wanted to talk to you. It’s why I got the surgery. Please, just talk to me.”

 

Bey’wan’s hand cupped her cheek, thumb stroking over her cheek and lips. “I saw you after you got your memory of Vector back. I want to give you time to grieve.”

 

Nullig pulled Bey’wan’s face to hers, pressing their foreheads together. “I’ve mourned for Vector. He died a year before I lost my memory. I’m not mourning him anymore.”

 

“How did he die before the war with Zakuul started?” he asked.

 

“I worked for Imperial Intelligence, but they messed with my mind, brainwashed me, set up a code word so they could use me. The Republic learned what it was. Both used me ill. So, I ran. I ran far and I ran fast. Went to Wild Space. Ran into the Skytroopers there. Back when Zakuul was still testing our borders. I happened to land on a planet they were testing. Vector,” she paused, sniffing, breath catching, a tear rolling down her cheek, “he died protecting me, giving me and everybody else time to run. I ran. And I ran from the Eternal Empire, but it didn’t work. Not really. I was chased and they finally caught up to me over the skies of Cathar. There was barely enough time to send out my people in the escape pods. Kaliyo didn’t want to go. I had to knock her unconscious so Lokin and I could shove her on an escape pod.”

 

Bey’wan and Nullig shared a watery chuckle. 

 

“I do love you Bey’wan. I know I do. I’ve mourned Vector. I still miss him, but I know that he’d want me to be happy with you. I want to be with you.” Nullig’s hands traced Bey’wan’s ears. “I don’t remember when I fell in love with you and I only vaguely remember why.”

 

“Why?” So hopeful.

 

“Because you wanted to speak with me as much as I wanted to speak with you.” The same amount of hope shining through her eyes.

 

Bey’wan groaned, stealing her lips in a needy kiss. “You’re sure?” He had to be sure.

 

“I’m sure!” she rasped, sighing as he nibbled her lips and lowered himself on top of her.

 

Neither of them had anything else to do for the day, she could show him exactly what she remembered.


	14. Chapter 14

“We’re being overrun!” Bey’wan barked through the comms and Nullig froze.

 

She was panicking. She knew she was. But her memories of losing Vector were still so fresh. She couldn’t lose Bey’wan too.

 

She couldn’t lose a second husband. She refused.

 

She turned pleading eyes to Aric.

 

“Go.” he ordered.

 

Nullig nodded gratefully, slung her rifle over her shoulder, and quickly climbed down the cliff face.

 

She was going to save her husband, damn it.

 

She would save him.

 

She would.

 

#

 

Bey’wan scented her before he saw her.

 

“Kitten,” he hissed, hugging her against his side. “What are you doing here?”

 

“You are not going to die.” Nullig had the same mulish expression on her face he remembered from every sign language lesson. “I won’t allow it.”

 

Bey’wan placed a quick kiss on her lips before turning his attention back to the battle.

 

Fighting side by side, he and his wife took out a few enemies. And if they died, at least they died together.

 

#

 

Nullig somehow got separated from Bey’wan, she turned amidst the bodies, trying to find her husband when she watched him go down under a Knight.

 

And fear gripped her, turning her heart to ice, her breathing stopped.

 

“NO!” she shouted.

 

Then she began wailing. The heartbroken terrible wail of a banshee. A pure sound wave of agony. 

 

The wave imbued with her anger, her pain, her panic, her love. Pure raw emotions rising out of her throat and causing everything electrical in the room to short circuit, every living being to cover their ears. Caused every enemy combatant to seize, for their eyes to roll into the back of their heads, for their bodies to start convulsing, for their hearts to explode in their chests and for their helmets to crush their skulls.

 

And still Nullig kept wailing out her grief, her pain. Until even the Skytroopers burst into electrical fires.

 

Finally, all the enemies dead, she stopped, collapsing onto her knees, eyes closing as she tried to sense her husband.

 

Smiling, when she felt his spark. He was alive.

 

Her eyes rolling into the back of her head, she fell face first to the floor, not realizing she fell into a puddle of blood as darkness took her.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Bey’wan wasn’t going to cry. Nullig’s wail destroyed her cybernetic vocal cords. 

 

The once beautiful intricate machine that was more artwork than anything was still there, still in her throat, but it was broken, rendered mute by the force of which she forced sound past it.

 

Nullig was mute again.

 

Mute and in a coma.

 

He clutched at her hand. 

 

“Please wake up. Please.” he begged, whispering as he pressed his lips to her hand.

 

So many people injured. So many people in comas as a result of the battle.

 

Most people if they weren’t dead were in medically induced comas and floating in bacta tanks. 

 

Doctor Lokin was forced to order more machines so he could machine more cybernetics. Arcann was in the medical wing every day, helping Doctor Lokin, Doctor Oggurobb, and Yuun design cybernetics the Zakuulan way. 

 

So many patients.

 

And here was Nullig, already so small, so delicate, and the hospital bed dwarfed her.

 

“Please, wake up.” Bey’wan sniffed.

 

He knew others had it worse.

 

Nullig would wake up. Sana-rae, Muirea, Lana, Arcann, and Senya all told him so.

 

There were some that would never wake up.

 

Some that would drift endlessly until their hearts gave out.

 

Not Nullig. 

 

No. Nullig would wake up.

 

Bey’wan knew she would.

 

She had to.


	16. Chapter 16

Nullig woke to the sound of crying. Bey’wan!

 

She bolted upright, ignoring the alarming sounds of beeping as she hunched herself closer to her husband, wrapping her arms around him.

 

She opened her mouth to speak soothing words only for no sound to come out.

 

She frowned at him.

 

Bey’wan’s hands cupped her face, his eyes wet with tears, as he pressed a gentle but needy kiss to her lips.

 

Nullig pointed at her throat.

 

“You’re mute again, kitten. Your wail broke your cybernetics.” he explained.

 

Nullig chewed her bottom lip before smiling shyly. **:Well, at least I know sign language.:**

 

“True.” Bey’wan chuckled, pulling her into a hug, both still ignoring the sound of the various monitors she’d been hooked up to.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Nullig and Bey’wan lay in their bed. His hands were rubbing her stomach and she was running her fingers through his beard. 

 

It was their first real chance to relax after the Eternal Empire was defeated.

 

There was so much to clean up, so many decisions to make.

 

Muirea decided to pick neither the Empire nor the Republic.

 

Especially after the war on Iokath.

 

It was nice to have a breather.

 

On Iokath, Muirea made a decision without consultation, without asking anybody.

 

But the Alliance wasn’t aligned with the Empire or the Republic.

 

The Alliance now fell under the purview of the Mandalorians.

 

Muirea decided to give up being a Sith, and since she married Torian, she’d be a Mandalorian and raise all future children as Mandalorians.

 

The Alliance was now just one more planet for the Mandalorians.

 

And nobody had a problem with it.

 

The Voss all agreed that joining the Mandalorians was for the best.

 

And Mandalore herself decided that for the time being, she wasn’t going to side with either the Republic or the Empire either.

 

The Mandalorians need time and space to regrow. 

 

There were other moments in history where the Mandalorians did exactly that.

 

It wasn’t as if the Mandalorians were advocating for passivism, they were merely taking a step back, to regroup, to raise their families, to grow.

 

The galaxy shuddered and started sending envoys to try and get favor with the Mandalorians.

 

The envoys got sent back as nicely as possible.

 

Then Theron and some stupid religious cult on Zakuul tried to kill the Alliance and practically everything, but Muirea stopped that as well.

 

And, well, Bey’wan was tired. He was tired of war and he was glad that the Alliance took a step back.

 

It felt nice to be relaxing with his wife on their bed in their room on a lazy weekend.

 

“If it’s a girl,” Nullig started, her new cybernetic vocal cords sounding strange with her Republic accent, “let’s name her Aileas.”

 

“You realize that you’re probably going to give birth to more than one kit right?” Bey’wan hummed, he was completely relaxed. Nullig was pregnant and she was running her fingers through his beard, he could ignore how strange she sounded with a Republic accent. “Bothans are similar to Cathar. Multiples in each pregnancy.”

 

“Hmmm.” Nullig pulled slightly on his beard because it made him happy. “Then, if one is a girl, we’ll name her Aileas. How’s that?”

 

“Perfect. But what if we have more than one girl?” he sighed, nuzzling Nullig’s neck.

 

She swatted his shoulder. “I’m trying to honor a friend here, stop ruining it with your logic.”

 

Bey’wan chuckled. “Alright. We’ll name our little girl Aileas. And our son Gray.”

 

Nullig pulled his chin up by her grip on his beard, he purred, and she kissed him on the lips. “You are a genius.”

 

“You’re perfect.” he replied, kissing her again.

 


End file.
